Parecido
by May-chi
Summary: No importaba si el mundo entero le negaba, ella seguiría teniendo un parecido con su padre.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **Se que tengo una historia que actualizar, pero ya me conocen siempre me mando uno que otro One-Shot cuando me viene la inspiración. Aclaro desde ya que esto tiene OCC, pero como siempre está enfocada a mi pareja de oro Neji-Tenten.

Disfruten

May-chi

_**PARECIDOS**_

Aún cuando el sol todavía se encuentra escondido detrás de las montañas, en una pequeña casa que se encuentra casi en las afueras de la Villa de Konoha se puede sentir como la vida comienza a despertar.

Una figura femenina empieza a desperezarse debajo de las cómodas cobijas en su cama para comenzar un nuevo día. Su cabello castaño lacio totalmente enredado, su pijama compuesta por una simple camiseta larga completamente arrugada y su cara de completo sueño le dan ese aspecto de madrugadora.

Lentamente sale de las cobijas y aún con los ojos cerrados empieza a deambular por la habitación – _que al no ser muy grande la conoce como la palma de su mano – _sale al pasillo que conectan las diferentes habitaciones de su casa con la intención de ir al baño.

Al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, no puede evitar acercarse a la puerta para escuchar si su progenitora ya ha llegado de su misión pero al no recibir nada sigue con su camino.

Cuando llega al baño lo primero que hace es mirarse en el espejo, una sonrisa aflora en su rostro al mirar el aspecto desaliñado que tiene, empieza por cepillar su cabello, lava su cara para dejar los últimos rastros de sueño a un lado y se cepilla los dientes.

Con cuidado empieza examinar los rasgos de su cara, su cabello largo – _hasta la mitad de la espalda – _castaño como su madre, el contorno de su fino rostro, sus labios, su nariz, y por qué no sus orejas iguales a las de su padre, pero cuando llega a sus ojos es cuando preferiría no tener que enfrentarse cada día con la verdad.

_Que por mucho que se pareciera a él jamás sería reconocida como su hija._

Porque en vez de esos ojos perlados que caracterizan a todos los del clan Hyuga, ha heredado la mirada achocolatada de su madre. No es que la moleste esto, pero de vez en cuando quisiera que sus ojos fueran los que todo el mundo quisiera para así sentir a su padre más cerca.

Termina con su aseo personal, siguiendo la rutina de todos los días – _excepto cuando tenía "vacaciones" obligadas por Chouji-sensei – _regresó a arreglar su de por si arreglada habitación – _otra cosa más en la que se parecía a él –_ se sacó su pijama para reemplazarla por su ropa de entrenamiento, una camiseta larga color negro, unas mallas color verde – _regalo de su tío Lee –_ encima de está una falda del mismo color de su camisa, sus inseparables guantes de combate y sus armas. Recogiendo su cabello en una cola alta y colocando su protector en el cuello.

Sin mucha prisa se dirige a la cocina, mientras prepara la té no puede evitar mirar por todos los rincones de su pequeña y amada casa. Sus ojos viajan por la cocina que tiene lo suficiente – _una cocina, una refrigeradora, armarios en la parte de arriba, un mesón que separa la cocina de la sala – _pasando por la pequeña sala compuesta por dos viejos sofás y un aparador en dónde se encuentran todos los recuerdos y fotografías de la casa – _incluso esa foto en la que salen sus dos padres, su tío Lee y el abuelo Gai – _y viajando por el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones de su madre, el estudio, su cuarto, el baño y la puerta que da al jardín trasero.

No sabe desde cuando empezó a gustarle el té sin una pizca de dulce pero mientras empieza a saborear su desayuno no puede evitar imaginarse cómo serían las cosas si él viviera. No puede evitar que los recuerdos de su niñez y parte de su adolescencia regresen a su mente enviando esa sensación de vacío que jamás juró volver a tener.

Si él viviera seguramente su pequeña casa sería uno de los inmensos caserones que se encuentran dentro del territorio del clan Hyuga. Seguramente él sería líder del Bouke – _del que tanto ha oído hablar – _y su madre seguiría siendo capitana ambu, no estaría sola desayunando en la mañana – _pues su padre, su madre y porque no sus hermanos estarían acompañándola – _si él viviera no sería Kana Ama, sería….

_Kana Hyuga_

Pero las cosas no salen según los planes – _palabras de Kenichi Aburame, su mejor amigo – _porque si él viviera no tendría importancia el hecho de que sus ojos fueran diferentes a los de un Hyuga, si él viviera su madre nunca hubiera estado sola contra todas las voces que quisieron hundirla – _pero las superó aún con todas sus secuelas – _si él vivera hubiera gritado orgulloso que ella era su hija – _aun cuando ella se siente orgullosa de serlo sin que nadie lo diga – _si él viviera…

Pero él no estaba, había muerto unas semanas antes de su nacimiento en una batalla que había decidido la paz definitiva en Konoha. Por eso no estuvo para defenderlas ni a ella ni a su madre cuando los del clan las rechazaron – _porque su madre y ella no eran Hyuga – _le negaron el derecho de sentirse cerca de su padre – _porque ella era una bastarda – _incluso le quitaron su vinculo con él – _jamás sería una Hyuga – _a pesar de eso lograron salir adelante.

Terminó su té, se levantó a lavar su taza y dejó todo en perfecto orden. No había nada más que decir, habían pasado diecisiete años desde su nacimiento y aún ahora deseaba una sola cosa en su vida.

Tenerlo a él cerca, no porque no sintiera que no es su padre. Sino para acallar las voces que le persiguen todos los días, para que su madre no cargue con más cosas e incluso para demostrarle al mundo entero que ella era hija de Neji Hyuga. No importaba cuánto tiempo tomara eso, cuánto esfuerzo tuviera que hacer….. ella demostraría al mundo que incluso sin ningún parecido ella seguía siendo Kana Hyuga Ama.

Saliendo de su casa no pudo evitar mirar al cielo que empezaba a tomar color.

- _Oye Kana deja de estar perdida en tu mundo – _le dijo un joven alto pelinegro con unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos, vestido con un abrigo color gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas – _Kuro y Chouji-sensei deben estár esperándonos._

_- Vamos Kenichi - _una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios – _es otro día para demostrarle al mundo quiénes somos_.

Después de esta afirmación ambos jóvenes partieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

No importaba al final si ella, su madre y su padre seran o no parecidos por su físico, sus habilidades, ni siquiera por su apellido.

Sino porque ellos eran sus padres y todos juntos formaban una familia

Neji Hyuga, Tenten Ama y Kana Hyuga-Ama.

Y aún si el mundo se lo negaba.


End file.
